Another Life
by bamitsbeth79
Summary: A fan fiction which Castiel is already in a relationship with Dean and has to be sent into an alternative universe to stop Lucifer escaping his cage. This is a one-shot. Nearly everyone is alive. I do not own anything or anyone from Supernatural otherwise so much would be different. :)
1. The plan

"You want him to do what?" Dean gaped; staring at Balthazar like he just sprouted another head.

Balthazar took a calming breath.

"We need to send him to an alternative universe so that he can stop Lucifer from there. Otherwise we're all screwed, do you want that?" For a few moments it was silent. Bobby, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar all stood around the empty bed waiting for the next person to speak.

Dean was the first one to break the silence, "No. No, he's not going."

"Dean."

"No Cas, you– can't go." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. _If he goes he could get hurt… I can't lose him again- I won't! I've only just got him back._

"Dean, can we talk for a minute?" Sam ushered Dean away from the crowd and looked him in the eyes. "He needs to go. This is the only time I'm agreeing with him but Balthazar is right. If Cas doesn't go we're all screwed. We don't know how Lucifer is planning to escape his cage and more importantly we have nothing to use against him when he escapes- which he will if Cas doesn't stop him. I know it's hard for you to let him do this, I do, but you have to let him. I mean we don't have the four horsemen rings anymore, so Cas is our last resort. Dean, please think about this."

Sam could see the gears running in Deans head. He could see how many mixed emotions his older brother was having. Doubt, fear, worry. But it was true, Castiel had to do this, he was the only one who could.

Dean took a deep breath in, "Sam, do you remember what happened last time we faced Lucifer?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Apologetic green eyes turned back to Sam. "Then you know why I can't let him go. He freakin' died Sam. For us. Then there was all that mess with Crowley and Purgatory…When I kept hallucinating about him I knew that he has died for us one too many times. Died for me. He deserves better Sam. He has gone to the absolute limit for us so many times; tell me why do I have to risk losing him again?"

Silence. "Maybe he won't have to die for us again."

"What?"

"I mean who says he'll die? Knowing Cas, which I do, he will take the uttermost precautions whilst he's there to ensure no one except Lucifer is hurt. He won't let himself be hurt -because then he'd be hurting you and he loves you Dean. Do you trust him?"

Dean stated boldly, "More then I trust myself."

Sam smiled. "Then trust him to do this."


	2. All set to go

Castiel laid down on the bed he and Dean had shared on many occasions and smiled at the memories that flooded back, he just hoped he could do this for Dean. As he glanced sideways he caught Deans' worried face and nodded. Just a simple sign telling Dean to relax. Shortly after Balthazar walked over and stood near where Cas was lying down, his hands were placed either side of his head but not touching.

"Cassie boy I wish you luck. However whilst you are there everything will be different, especially the people who have survived-

"Survived?"

Balthazar grimaced, "Shut up Dean, we don't have time for this. I'm just saying that where Cas is going it isn't a pleasant place, so go get 'em bro."

Before Castiel could comprehend what was going on he noticed that he wasn't lying down anymore, in fact he wasn't in the bunker at all. This was it, Castiel had arrived. He knew what he needed to do but first things first, Castiel needed to find Dean.


	3. Searching for Dean

Upon arriving at the bunker something within Cas didn't feel right. Strangely enough the Impala wasn't parked outside either, maybe they were out. Castiel went towards the door and the worn-out handle wouldn't budge. The feel of uncertainty started growing immensely. Castiel immediately used his 'angel mojo' to teleport inside of the bunker and was quickly hit by a sudden wave of nausea. Nothing. There was nothing there. The bunker which was a home to Sam and Dean in a different universe was completely blank here. He automatically went towards Deans' room, without thinking, but he wasn't surprised to see that his room was as just as murky and dark as he imagined it to be. There wasn't anything except the smell of dust filling the air and the occasional shuffle of insets hurrying around on the rotten floor. After searching the entire bunker to no avail there wasn't any sign that anyone had ever lived there- including the Men of Letters.

Once he had left the next obvious place he could find Dean was at Bobby's house in Sioux Falls. This time he didn't bother with the front door and used his powers to teleport straight into the familiar living room. No nausea hit him this time as everything in Bobby's house was exactly where it should be. However one tiny thing was missing from the picture. Where was everyone? To Castiel it felt like when you have nearly finished a Rubik cube but the next move would be that difficult that one wrong move would mess up the whole thing; then again Castiel had never bothered with a Rubik cube. What really was the point? Anyway, back to the point. Cas searched the entire household, including the panic room under the rickety house and came to the same conclusion as he did at the bunker. No one lived here anymore either, but what Castiel didn't understand was why everything was still in the house. Fear struck over him, what if he was too late? Then again Balthazar wouldn't send him back here if it was too late. No. Frowning, Castiel knew there must be some way to track Dean down-that's if he was still...No; he refused to think of that. How could he track him? How would he track _his _Dean? Suddenly a huge light bulb flickered inside Castiel's enormous size of a brain. The Imparla. Of course! Castiel got annoyed at himself for not thinking of it sooner. If he tracked the Imparla he could track Dean. Genius.

About an hour later the Imparla was located outside of a tiny motel in Virginia. He was hugely surprised of the state that the Imparla was in though. What used to be a marvellous, well looked after car was now ugly and not what it used to be. There were tiny scratches all over the paintwork, the now dull colours were fading out and the leather seats were covered in rips and stains. If anyone ever messed with Dean's baby in his universe then there would be a lot of shouting and fists involved. This Dean mustn't care as much - wow that is weird. After looking through the log book at the motel register Cas recognised some of the regularly used fake identities that they had 'borrowed' before. Room 09.

Now that Cas was outside the rusty door to room 09 he faltered, he knew that things would be different, he just didn't guess _how_ different. Manners got the best of him and he knocked on the door. Once, twice-silence. He thought about using his 'angel mojo' to let himself in when the door opened a tiny crack revealing a face full of hair that made it hard to tell who it was. The only thing that gave it away was the worn-out cap upon his head.

"Hello Bobby."


	4. Reunion

Cas could see the shock covering the older face.

"Cas? It can't be." Bobby shook his head doubtfully.

"Bobby it is me. Would doing a supernatural monster check calm your nerves?" Cas tilted his head towards the side awaiting a response. Bobby didn't even give an answer before forcefully dragging Castiel into the motel room, "Bobby?"

"Shut up Idjit. I aint gonna do no tests on you boy, I know me a real angel when I see one."

Cas took a gaze around the damp motel room. There was alcohol littering every solid surface, the room smelled absolutely terrible and there were several pieces of what seemed to be from a needle surrounding various places. Cas bent down to look at one closer. The needle was bent and the contents were empty so it had been used recently.

"They're Deans not mine." Bobby verified before Cas even got the chance to mention them.

"Excuse me?" Cas didn't like the sound of that. "Why would Dean need something like this?"

Bobby started to laugh, though it was quite an empty hollow one at that. "It's not what you think Idjit. You'll find out eventually- that is if you're planning to stick around."

"It's a matter of having to. Where is- Dean?"

The man that had emerged from the bathroom didn't come close to how Cas had imagined him to look. Cas imagined Dean to look only slightly altered from how he thought, but he couldn't have been more wrong. The other Dean was considerably older- in his late 40's maybe. The bags under his eyes were dark, covering more of his face then they should, which clearly indicated severe lack of sleep. The numerous freckles showed more clearly through his sickly pale skin to which he was definitely scrawny looking. The muscles that made everyone tremble were gone, leaving the worn out clothes too big on his frail body. Every part of Dean which Castiel praised was gone; leaving Cas to hope his rare personality was still in check. Castiel just wondered what had happened to cause the most beautiful soul he'd ever seen to become so dull and grey.

At the mention of his name the other Dean looked up, upon seeing Castiel's face there wasn't any emotion shown at all.

"Whoa. That's so weird... You're not Cas." The other Dean stumbled towards his motel bed before not so gracefully flopping down onto it.

Bobby looked towards the other Dean before asking, "What do you mean he's not Cas?"

Without even opening his eyes he commented, "Well I know he's not Cas just as much as I know you didn't even bother checking if he's a demon or even a skin walker when he came in."

"Well I just...you know...sorta knew."

The other Dean blew an exasperated sigh. "No ya didn't. You just had hoped that whatever came through the door would be able to fix all this, but they can't. No one can."

Bobby went quiet. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine."


	5. Big news

An hour passed, the other Dean was still sleeping whereas Bobby had taken to the mouldy sofa. _I'll watch over you._ That's what Castiel had always told Dean whenever he'd wake up from the constant nightmares. Obviously at first Dean had found it creepy, but he didn't mind it as much now- in fact Dean quite found it soothing. It was no question that Cas found it relaxing either; he'd be there for hours- just being the angel who would always watch over him.

Before the angel had noticed it, the sunlight was glowering through the windowpane and the warm, safe colours of the sun started to appear waking up a sluggish body in the motel room.

Bobby awakened, "You still eat boy?" He slurred still half asleep.

"Bobby, you know angels do not require food."

After throwing his hand back in a care free way Bobby was quickly out of the motel door, mumbling something about "stupid, ungrateful feathery.." As if upon thinking that Dean was in danger, Cas spinned around still finding him asleep on the stiff bed tossing and turning- dripping in sweat. Castiel knew the signs of Dean's bad dreams but was unsure if _this_ Dean would appreciate the common comforting techniques they used back in his reality. A small kiss on the cheek and repetitive murmurs of "it's okay…I've got you…we're gonna get through this" whilst silently holding on to the trembling man. No, he didn't think it was a good idea to attempt that with _this_ Dean. Instead he decided on just calming his mind down so that he'd spend the rest of his unconsciousness in peace. However as he leaned over to place his hand upon the head below him, a simple "Castiel…" was heard. Curious, Cas placed his vessels ear near to the other Deans mouth. His breath tickled Castiel's ear, nevertheless another "Castiel…" was heard. Castiel had heard enough and simply ended his nightmares. The angel was then left itching to know what he just witnessed.

About two hours later Bobby came barging through the door holding onto two greasy bags of what looked like some kind of burgers. Bacon cheeseburgers were Dean's favourite- Castiel smiled at the memory that floated around his head.

"What cha grinning at boy?" Bobby asked, placing the bags on the clean table. Before Castiel could even manage a response Bobby butted in again, "what you cleaned up in here or something?"

"Yes. Of a matter of fact I did. I was watching Dean sleep and I just thought I'd spend some time looking after your wellbeing." He stated, looking back towards Dean again.

Bobby just stared at Castiel like he'd missed something important. "You…er…was watching Dean sleep? Why?"

"I always have. He's gotten used to it. I mean after Purgatory-

Cutting in again Bobby questioned, "Purgatory?"

Cas tilted his head to the side as if waiting for him to state that it was a joke. Dean always said he wasn't very good at understanding jokes, but that made Dean laugh, so Cas didn't mind. Nothing came. Cas went on, 'Yes Purgatory. A couple of years ago."

Nothing. Cas carried on, "The leviathans…"

Still nothing. Getting quite worried now he asked, "You do remember right?"

The older faced man just looked at him like he was crazy. "Boy, I don't know what kind of drugs you been doing but I aint understanding any of it."

Castiel just stared at him. Was he being played a joke on? Bobby seemed serious. Why didn't he remember- it was like it never happened. For the second time whilst there a light bulb went off within his head. "Bobby, what happened after the war with Raphael?"

He started laughing again, "The war? _You_ seriously don't remember?"

Castiel was confused. What had _he_ forgotten? After seeing Cas' blank face Bobby continued, "You're dead Cas."


	6. Gathering help

Quite a few minutes of silence passed. "Cas? You doin' okay?" Bobby questioned, since he wasn't getting a reply from the strange being for once.

Cas blinked a couple of times before answering, "My apologises Bobby- but could you just repeat your last statement?"

"Okay. Cas? You doin' okay?" Bobby repeated unsurely.

After sighing Cas spoke, "No Bobby, that's a question. Before that."

"Oh... You're dead Cas."

Castiel returned to a mute state.

"God dang it boy, you ain't zoning out on me again!"

"My apologises-

"Nope and I aint repeating nothing either." He added.

As if being awoken from the fumes off the fatty food another voice founds its way into the conversation. "Bobby never did learn to get any patience."

"Dean." Cas, surprised, looked over towards Deans direction. "You're awake."

Turning from walking towards the table to grab his food he sarcastically mumbled, "Well done Sherlock." Dean sat on one of the rigid plastic chairs and wasted no time in guzzling down the meal like it was his last. Bobby finished his food, throwing the leftovers onto the mucky floor. With a snap of the angels' fingers the whole motel room was the cleanest it had ever been. Dean looked up, "Wow thanks." Cas turned to look upon the other Dean once more.

"What were _you_ dreaming about?" He hoped he could get an explanation for what he had observed last night. Though the response wasn't what he was expecting.

Dean twisted to look at him, "You still get your freak on by watching people sleep?" He gave Cas a dodgy grin. Castiel realised what Dean had just referenced to. He remembered that it was a night just before the apocalypse, Dean had just awoken from a nightmare to find Cas sitting on the bed with him and their conversation had gone exactly like that. Castiel started chuckling which brought more shock to Dean and Bobbys faces. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

Castiel stopped laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah. During the apocalypse you were Mr Grumpy Pants all the time. Though it's understandable why you were like that…however you should err…laugh more often." Dean shyly suggested. "Heh I mean obviously only if you wanna Cas."

Cas gave a small grin, "It'd be my pleasure Dean."

Bobby sighed and turned to Cas. "Alright alright stop, just stop. Please I thought I'd gotten away from all the eye-sex when you left boy. Look I realise there might be a bit- okay a lot of unresolved 'tension' between you both but for the love of God, take it elsewhere."

Both hunter and angel were staring at the older man in shock. Dean was the first to speak, "Umm Bobby I don't know what you think you were seeing but it wasn't there-

"Dean."

"Not now Cas. I think we should seriously change the subject. What do you think Bobby?"

Bobby blew a tired exhale of relief, "Yeah, definitely."

Before anyone could talk Castiel had snapped his fingers once again and taped both hunters mouth shut. Slowly he started to speak, "Look I need your help, okay?" They both nodded. "Good. I believe it's quite obvious that I am not from here and I promise to answer your questions, but I need you to help me, please." Both nodded again. The brown tape was quickly removed from both hunters' mouths, leaving thin red lines on their faces.

After rubbing his face Dean turned to Cas, "Cas buddy if you wanted us to shut up you could have just said so. However you're right. We do have questions, a lot of them, yet if you need our help I'm glad you came and asked us for it."

Castiel went quiet. _"When stuff like this comes around we sort it out together, like we always have-what we don't do is go out and make a deal with the devil!" _Cas had regretted a lot of things that he'd done but doesn't again not everyone betrays the family that finally accepted them for who they were by making a deal with the King of Hell to open Purgatory. Obviously he also regretted lying to his new family about it afterwards -then afterwards he became God…

"Cas? You still in there buddy?"

Suddenly Castiel was pulled back into reality, "Yes, what questions do you have?"


	7. Relationships

An hour or so had passed within the damp motel room. "Whoa, hold on. Could you please explain that in simpler words?" Dean babbled whilst flailing his arms around in the air.

Castiel sighed, "I need you and Bobby to help me prevent Lucifer from escaping his cage to save my world."

"Yeah Cas I get that. Are you sure that's right though?"

Getting tired of being confused Cas asked, "What do you mean Dean?"

"I mean, are you sure that's what you actually need to do here? Because if memory serves me right Lucifer has already escaped his cage."

"…What?"

Those currently boring green eyes stared into his. "Lucifer broke out of his cage at least 10 years ago. You didn't know?" When no answer came he continued, "If stopping Lucifer getting out of his cage is what you needed to do then you're a bit late, no offense buddy."

Panicky bright blue eyes starting darting around the room. "No, th-that's impossible. He wouldn't send me back too late- I need to save Dean!"

The other Dean put a hand on Cas' arm, "Buddy calm down. First of all who sent you back?"

Despite Castiel gazing intently at the old hand upon his arm he murmured, "Balthazar." Castiel silently rejected the hand that rested on him, "I'm sorry Dean, but you're not the same person as I know you elsewhere."

Taking his big hand back Dean added, "I get it Cas- however Balthazar isn't available anymore if you understand what I mean, so he can't help us."

Cas looked towards the pair of aging retired hunters, "Exactly how many people we know are dead here?"

After being silent for so long Bobby answered, "Well there's: you, Balthazar, Gabriel, Charlie, Kevin, Crowley, Abbadon, Jo, Ellen- pretty much everyone."

"Sam?" Castiel questioned, "What about Sam? Where is he?"

The room went quiet. Dean squinted upwards, "What happened to Sam in your universe?"

Cas looked pleased. "Well everyone has been through a lot in my universe, yet we're all happy." Dean looked away- "In fact Sam is in a quite complicated relationship with someone."

The other soul gave the angel a strange glance, "What? Who?"

"Gabriel."

Dean shut his mouth from where it had started to droop down onto the floor. Slowly he started to laugh, even Bobby managed a faint chuckle with a mumble of 'idjits'.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what's funny."

"Ha Cas that was a good one, whoo-

Castiel interrupted the still laughing man, "I was being serious."

Both laughing stopped. "Hold up. My younger brother who used to date women is now in a proper relationship with an angel, but not just that a male angel?"

Castiel was finding this universe much more tiring then his own, at least his Dean was used to some of the things that he comes out with. "Yes. Nonetheless I have told you numerous times before that angels do not actually have a gender- be that as it may Dean you are also in a committed relationship in my world." Before anyone could grasp what was going on Bobby was in hysterics. "Bobby?"

Bobby managed to breathe again before stating, "I…haha…just couldn't think of Dean even attempting anything like that with anyone."

"I realise it is surprising since Dean likes to think of himself as a 'ladies man', but he seriously is in a relationship." Cas confirmed.

Dean rolled his worn out eyes, "Guys! I'm right here! Geez, anyway who am I apparently making tiny babies with?"

Cas wheezed, "Dean I can assure you that no one is having tiny babies."

Bobby faced Cas, "Then who is Dean in a relationship with? A committed one at that?"

The angel stayed unusually quiet.

Bobby suddenly started yapping, "Cas? Whoa. Wait a minute. I think I know who it is. I swear to God, not literally sorry Cas, but I do reckon I know who it is."

"Oh come on Bobby don't keep it from me." Dean whined.

Bobby smacked his forehead, "Dang it boy, how have you not figured it out yet? Then again you are way too oblivious for your own good. Castiel. You're in a relationship with angel boy over there."


	8. Needing it

"Cas? Is that true?" Dean stared intently at him. However before the angel could answer Deans face became distorted.

"Dean?"

The older Dean clutched at his back and fell to the floor- yelping in pain, "Bobby now. Give me it." All spoke through gritted teeth.

"Bobby, what is happening to him?" Cas quickly asked with worry.

Hurrying around the cleaner motel room Bobby answered, "Calm down feathers he just needs his medication."

Castiel looked surprise, "Medicine? I thought that-

Bobby responded, "Yes boy I know what you thought. No, it wasn't drugs in the needle container- I'm not that stupid."

After having gathered a clean, empty needle, a cuff and some kind of strange fluid. He ran over to where Dean was breathing heavily on his bed. The other man took the items from him and started the procedure with practiced smoothness. A rough looking cuff was slid up his upper arm along with it being tightened so that some veins were seen poking out from under the skin. Afterwards the lid from the glowing liquid was removed to be emptied into the needle tube and lastly the sharp needle was slid into one of the bumpy veins. Dean sighed, "Hmm that was close." Watching Dean next was like watching someone being high on actual drugs, it was almost as if time itself had slowed down. Before anyone knew he was fast asleep.

Castiel turned to Bobby. "What just happened?"

"Like I said he just needed his medication." Bobby went to walk away but was stopped when the angel appeared in front of him, "God damn it what?"

Castiel stared the old man down, "Tell me what is in the medication."

Bobby went inaudible, "I don't think-

"Now!"

"Alright okay, don't get your panties in a kerfuffle." Castiel just continued to stare at him. "Fine. It's a weak version of an angels' grace, happy?"

Castiel looked puzzled, "My grace?"

"No Cas, it was someone else."

"I don't understand. Whose grace was it?" He questioned.

Bobby walked around the angel, "That part of the story isn't for me to tell, wait till Dean wakes."

Cas followed the worn cap upon the hunters' head, "But Bobby-

"No Cas. I'm not even sure if he'll talk about it- we haven't even spoke about it since, so good luck with that."


	9. Learning new things

Precisely four hours passed, the empty motel room was starting to grow dark again from the winter snow. It was the kind of snow that often barricaded doors shut. Brightly fluffy balls from the grey sky layered over the town like a blanket- it would look so peaceful if it wasn't for the constant overly loud snoring coming from the bathroom. How on earth did Bobby manage to fall asleep in the bathroom anyway? Castiel realised that Bobby must want Dean to recall the memories which came from the day in which he obtained an angels grace. Castiel twitched with jealousy- it wasn't even his grace that Dean seemed to be repeatedly injecting into himself. Castiel knew it was something stupid to get jealous over, but it meant a lot to him. Part of his grace was already in Dean from when he raised him from Perdition and he'd even left his burnt handprint on Dean's arm, he shouldn't be getting jealous. However he was envious. A shuffling was heard from the wooden bed, Castiel turned around to be face to face with those dull forest coloured eyes. "Hello Dean."

Dean wiped those eyes, "Mornin' Cas." He sauntered over to the fridge to pull out a beer bottle, only to spill the majority of the contents onto the motel floor. He made sure to carefully place the glass onto the side counter and sighed. The angel stayed silent the entire time. "Cas what is it? You haven't spoke a word. Talk to me."

The winged friend knew he needed information before he could do anything important. "Dean I know that you won't want to talk about this but I deserve information too. What happened to you? How did you end up with another angel's grace?"

The other Dean began to smirk, "Why you jealous?"

"Dean."

He turned serious and the smirk faded, "Alright I understand. You're right; I guess it's only fair that you get answers too." Dean sat down. "I guess its story time eh? Well after about 3 years after you died the demons had took over. The world went to mush, it wasn't safe for anyone and there wasn't anything we could do about it. The Winchester brothers weren't together anymore and the demons knew that...They knew. You see when we managed to trap Sam, Michael and Lucifer in the cage within Hell we never got Sam back. Even when Lucifer escaped the cage I hoped Sam had got out too but no luck there. Us hunters had to go into hiding, but nowhere was good enough, especially when Lucifer escaped because he wanted revenge and revenge is an ugly thing. The only thing we could do was to keep moving but by that point it was too late and sadly most of the people we knew...our friends ...were dead."

Dean went silent facing the window, Castiel just looked on in despair. "Dean I'm so sorry. You have my condolences. I really don't even know what to say, I should have been there... I have to know though, whose grace do you have?"

The hunter didn't move, he didn't want Cas to see the lone tear that ran down his aging face as he remembered those who he had lost. That one tear held so much emotion, so much that it pained Dean to let it fall. "Gadreel. It was Gadreels grace. To save you from asking I may as well tell you how that happened as well shouldn't I? About five years ago me and Bobby just became tired or running and hiding- we became paranoid about everyone, not knowing who was a demon and who wasn't. So we came up with a plan- a plan to kill the devil. After finding out through ways that I'm not proud of, we managed to find out where Lucifer was going to travel to, lucky for us it was close. Let's just say it didn't go to plan. When we got there we were ambushed, shoulda seen that coming eh? It was going well, Tessa even showed up, you know the reaper woman. Then it went downhill so fast...I got stabbed...In the back. The spine to be exact, though the blade caused internal bleeding as well. All of a sudden white light shone in all the demons and they dropped dead- obviously Lucifer had left beforehand. Gadreel appeared and tried to heal me but I was too close to death, shortly after a few more demons jumped us and killed Tessa and stabbed Gadreel with an angel blade just as he killed the last one. He knew he was dying so he emptied the last of his grace into a mixture to temporally heal my body. That's basically it."

Castiel rubbed his chin, "I owe Gadreel a great deal. I just need to fully understand how the mixture works if you wouldn't mind."

Dean turned to look at Cas but nodded, "It's quite simple. It used to be anyway. When I first started using the medicine it lasted a good four years and then it just started to fade on itself. Just like everything else round here. The time it healed me for started dropping immensely, it went down to four months to one month and now it only lasts for about nine hours. If I don't take the potion then it'll put me back into the state that I was in when I got stabbed- you know broken spine, internal bleeding- all the works. I'll die. It's that simple. Bleed out."

The angel leaned back in the chair shaking his head. The room stayed quiet for at least twenty minutes before Dean broke the silence, "So angel boy...was I good in bed?"


	10. The other world

Waking up from his stomach quenching for the need of food Bobby slowly managed to pull himself up from the cold, slightly wet bathroom floor. Only God knew how long he'd been asleep, but if they hadn't finished that conversation by now then there was seriously something wrong with those boys. The old man approached the door cautiously afraid he'd hear something that his old soul wouldn't be able to cope with- however he was only met with the hushed words of the hunter and the angel. It was hard to hear what they were saying through the wooden door blocking the way but Bobby continued to press his ear closer to door then what he thought was possible. "Was I good in bed" were the only words that managed to pass through the walls, had he missed something? Had Dean…and Castiel? How on Earth did he not hear that?! Bobby came away from the door, after having some sense knocked into himself he retreated back to the bathroom floor but what he didn't notice was all the beer bottles that were littering the floor.

*CRASH* Bobby froze. Damn it! They'd know he was listening. Ugh, that made him feel gross inside. Before Bobby could react a bright blue eyed angel appeared in front of him, Cas had to grab onto him before he fell to the floor for the second time. "Bobby are you alright? We thought you were in trouble."

"Feathers take your hands off me I know where they've been." Bobby demanded, turning visibly pinker. Castiel looked confused but removed his hands nevertheless. Soon after there was a strong knock at the door.

"Guys, everything okay?"

Bobby started walking towards the door muttering, "Peachy." He forcefully pushed past Dean and began to raid the tiny fridge that came with the weirdly small motel room.

Dean looked at Cas confused, the angel shook his head no knowing either what was bothering the older man. "Bobby what's wrong?" The other hunter questioned.

Suddenly sighing Bobby turned, "Look I'm happy for you both, really I am, but I will not accept you two…doing things together whilst I'm near enough in the same room. It's not normal and I don't wanna be a part of it, you got it?"

The room was stayed quiet, after a while Dean shook his head wonderingly, "Bobby. Whatever you think is going on wasn't, okay? Even you know Cas is 'dating' me someplace else, nothing is going to happen between us here. It'd just be freaky."

Finally the hunter nodded which was followed by Castiel stating the obvious, "Dean I believe Bobby insinuates this from the question you asked me earlier- which if I may add was quite inappropriate."

Dean looked towards Cas before placing two fingers to the bridge of his nose and squeezing hard, "No shit Sherlock. Wait a moment, Bobby were you listening in on our conversation?"

Squinting like a deer caught in headlights he mumbled, "Don't worry that was all I heard."

"There was nothing to hear!"

"Whatever you say Idjit." He smirked. "Though maybe you should consider this opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

After grabbing a worn out fabric coat he stated, "Well I mean since you're not dating here, you could find out what's going on in his world- you know top notch secrets. Might be interesting, maybe you should give it a try kiddo? However I'm poppin' out, don't wait up."

Before Dean could even attempt an insult back, Bobby was already dust in the wind. For once Bobby's conversation actually got him thinking. Dean wasn't going to lie he did find everything that Cas had told him about the other world really interesting, maybe he should give it a try. No harm in that after all. "Hey Cas about what Bobby said, could I know more- you know about your world?"

Castiel smiled, "It'd be my pleasure. What would you want to know?"

A moment later Dean replied, "Well since I'll never find out any other way, what did happen after the war with Raphael?"

Dean placed himself upon the bed, but didn't notice when the angel went quiet. "It's—urm quite a touchy subject. We went through a lot- me, you and Sam. A lot of bad things happened…nearly all from my doing but we got through it, like we always do. I owe you and Sam my life."

"Wow Cas, I'm sorry I brought that up. We don't have to talk about that, how about something else, yeah? Me and you perhaps?" He cleared his throat; Cas noted he still tried to hide his feelings here which his Dean doesn't do anymore. His Dean knows that the people who he has called family love him just the way he is, so isn't ashamed to be himself anymore. Castiel loves that part of Dean more than even Dean knows. It was him that watched that part of Dean flourish and come more out in the open. It's the part that only his family sees- the only part which he never, ever would hide from him.

Castiel's eyes stared off into the distance, just reliving happy memories. "We're happy. What more can I say. I wake up every morning to the view of bright green eyes looking at me just filled with love. There aren't any words to even describe it, not even in Encohian. Even though the other angels may say that my disobedience was a bad thing, all I know is that it was the best thing that ever happened to me. He taught me to feel, he showed me that there is something is worth fighting for and I don't just mean freedom. Love. It really is the most powerful weapon, he means everything to me."

The other Dean spoke quietly, "You miss him don't cha?"

Castiel looked at the very different man sitting across from him, "With all my heart…"

Dean then firmly nodded, gaining Cas' attention, "Then let's do it. Let's kill the devil."

The feathered man gazed contently at the other one in the room, and then slowly a smile began to form on his vessels face. "Dean I really appreciate that but in order to defeat Lucifer you need to be focused and not on your medicine. That'll kill you."

Getting up Dean began to pack a bag for the mission. A archangel blade from Gabriel, holy oil, a flashlight and went to put in his medicine but then placed it back down on the table before turning back around, "Cas it's alright, I'm aware of what will happen to me but it's gonna happen soon anyway. I may as well die doing something that'll save the world. Like you always used to say- it's my destiny. Now where on Earth is Bobby when you need him?"


	11. Action is needed

All three men stood around the small motel table which was now filled with maps, information about archangels and booze, obviously. "Right I know for a fact Lucifer is heading this way- coming for you two, so we'll have to meet him halfway. I'm thinking we cause something to draw their attention to the border of Maryland, finding an empty warehouse would be useful. Everyone understanding so far?" Castiel asked.

Both hunters affirmed his plan, Dean also added, "Sounds great. We'll need to set off straight away so I don't die before we get there though haha."

"No problem, you won't even need to drive, I'll use my powers to get us near Maryland then we'll just have to find somewhere to do this."

Bobby included, "Look boys, I know this is important to you both but I just have a bad feeling about this. You know Dean's going to die if we succeed, he'll even goddang die if we fail. What if it ends up being all for nothin', did ya think of that?" Dean and Cas looked at each other…for quite a while. Bobby awkwardly standing there just muttered, "Guys quit it with the eyesex again! Jesus!"

Dean then spun to face the bearded man, "Bobby it's gonna be hard but like I said to Cas earlier it's going to happen soon anyway, I'm going to run out of the medicine. Let's just get it over with, yeah?"

"Fine."

"Let's do this, Cas it's time for your mojo."

Seconds later, the trio landed right in the middle of the border of Maryland. After a walking a couple of feet they came across an old burnt workhouse, "Well aint that convenient" Bobby muttered. Soon after expertly exploring the ruins no signs of demons or any other supernatural creature for that matter was found. Dean poured salt under all the windows and doors, hoping the creatures wouldn't be able to enter unless they wanted them to. Castiel went around the most likely places in the workhouse which the devil may enter; pouring holy oil that had been specially collected from Jerusalem, so that they can trap him. Lastly Bobby was going over the plans, making sure they hadn't missed anything or they had definitely got plenty of ammunition for their weapon of choice. Darkness started to settle upon the area telling the three men that it was time. "Let's go grab some demon attention." The angel went outside lighting a match as he went. He bent down then used the lit match on each one of the fireworks, afterwards using his angel mojo he blew up some abandoned cars until he was satisfied that Lucifer's attention had been held long enough for him to become curious. Without wasting the energy he'd needed to kill Lucifer he used his powers to turn invisible- so far so good.

It was only a matter of minutes before the door was beaten down violently and the windowpanes smashed. By this point Dean had grown considerably weaker, "Come on, ya bunch of gorrilawolves come get me!" As it turns out Lucifer had brung his most powerful henchmen, so the salt blocking their way into the warehouse wasn't useful at all. Groups of several demons stormed into the house at a time, immediately attacking the elderly hunters. Dean managed to escape the grip of the demons and started throwing punches wherever he could. "Ow!"

"Sorry Bobby." Once finishing killing a demon with bleach blond hair, he went to attack another about to grab onto Bobbys back but before getting over to him Dean was thrown onto the concrete ground by another two demons. He struggled in their grasp, yet couldn't see Bobby anymore either. "Bobby! Where are you?!" Silence. "Damn it Bobby!" The demons upon the hunter were throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. Dean's face was slowly turning black and blue, his eye bulging from the socket. _Damn it where was Cas?!_ Suddenly one of the demons above him started to glow bright red attracting the attention of the other demons. A groan was heard from the other side of the room and before he knew it Dean could clearly see his saviour. There was Bobby tackling about four bloodthirsty demons. Dean was glad he was alright- though he had a bad feeling about the plan. So far there was no sign of Lucifer and god knows where Cas had gotten to. Whilst he was too busy gnawing over the plan he was too slow to notice the old looking demon coming up behind him.


	12. Bobby

"Dean move it idiot!" Dean spun around to find the wrinkled eyed demon right in front of him. Before he knew what was going on he was being pulled back and crashed to the floor. Bobby was quick, attempting to stab the supernatural creature- unfortunately the creature was faster and had Bobby with his back to him. It hadn't occurred to the other hunter that maybe the demon had managed to get the blade from Bobby, that wasn't until he saw it being plunged into his back with the tip of the blade shining from his stomach.

"BOBBY! NO!" By that time it was too late. The blood covered blade had already been pulled out from the man and Bobby sagged to the ground. It was everything from there went in slow motion, the demon smirking walked towards him and raised the blade. Then the creatures' eyes shone white and his body thrown to the floor. Castiel stood there before helping Dean up, his body limp with shock. "Bobby…" Was all he could muster to say. Dean fell to the retired hunters' side and tears fell down his face without struggle. "No not you too. Please Bobby. Please. Don't leave me; I don't want to be alone. I need you. Dang it! Get up Bobby!" Castiel hovered in the corner not knowing how to comfort the other being. Dean spun around to look at the angel, "Cas! Heal him! Quickly! Before the demons come back to finish us off! Please…God Please…"

Castiel crouched down to Deans level, "Dean…I'm so sorry, I do realise Bobby was like a father to you. However I only have enough power to kill Lucifer- if I use my power to heal Bobby then me coming here…will have all been for nothing—

"Damn it Cas! I don't care if you fail your pathetic mission/quest whatever it is. You need to save Bobby, you have to! It doesn't matter if you fail your mission- stay with us. Save him."

A stinging pain announced itself on the back of Dean's head. Dean looked down at the dying father he had always known. A line of blood was making its way down from his mouth and he was white as a sheet. "Boy you aint making that angel fail what he came here to do."

—but Bobby"

"No boy. No. I don't wanna hear it. No more excuses, don't cha think we've suffered enough? I would happily die for you kid, anyways you'll be joining soon enough won't cha? Let Cas kill that son of a bitch. My time was almost up anyway...Idjit"

Dean's tears fell onto Bobbys face; slowly he started to rock their bodies backwards and forth. "No, no, no. Please wake up. Wake up! Bobby!" Castiel having stayed quiet for this time placed his hand onto the last remaining hunters shoulder.

"Let's finish this."


	13. The end

The pair was ready by the time the final group of demons bust their way through the wooden door. Dean in an angry rage made sure there was plenty of bloodshed, gore and violence. His vision had turned bitter red the moment the disgusting creature took Bobby away from him, so he used his remaining strength to avenge his death. The medicine was wearing off quickly and he could feel the blistering pain setting in again. It was like hot fire burning from the inside out scorching his skin. Blood was seeping everywhere and when he thought it couldn't get any worse the devil paid him a visit. Literally. Dean sank to his knees in agonising pain- when he looked up Lucifer has grinning down at him. "Well what do we have here? Oh no, little Dean is hurting. Heh ha ha ha –

Pausing to take a dramatic breath in, he continued—"Do you like my costume Dean? I thought you might like it. I picked it out especially for this moment. The grand finale they might call it. Gosh what am I saying? It'll be grand for me, but urm how do I put it? Aha not so great for you buddy. You know I've kept Sam's meat suit extra warm for this-

A massive lump of salvia landed on his pristine white suit- which was being worn by Sam- well not Sam, the devil. Lucifer. That son of a bitch. He is going to pay!

Lucifer bent down to his level and backhanded him. "Hey! That wasn't very nice. This was a new suit for your brother to wear; do you think he enjoyed that?! No. I don't think he did. I demand an apology. Now!"

Recovering from the pain on the side of his face, yet feeling his body begin to fail him he spat, "Never!"

The devil started laughing, "Oh really? You know Dean I've been waiting for a long time to do this- you're my bitch now." Slowly he started to pull a small blade from his blazer pocket, "I going to enjoy-

He groaned in pain, turning around he saw Castiel with a bloody angel blade, "No today you're my little bitch Lucifer." Castiel then thrust the blade into his brothers' abdomen once again- white light shone throughout the warehouse and Sam's corpse fell to the floor.

Dean stared at Cas, then turned his gaze to his brothers' motionless corpse. "Son of a bitch, it's done. It's finally done."

Castiel walked towards Dean, "Dean. I'm sorry about Sam."

Dean placed his hand on the angel, "Don't apologise feathers. You did what you had to do. Sam has been dead for a long time anyway…Ugh…I'm going to join him any minute now—Ugh I can feel it Cas, I can feel death. Cas do an old man a favour?"

"Anything Dean."

"Don't forget about me. I'll always remember you Castiel, angel of the lord, the one who raised me from perdition. You're a curious, brave angel and I love you. There I said it. I've always loved you Cas."

"Dean." The angel's eyes were filled to the brim full of unshed tears. "I will never forget you Dean Winchester for I love you too. Goodbye Dean." Castiel placed a chaste kiss upon Dean's forehead.

"I'll see…you again…Cas."

It was then that all the life was sucked out from Dean. He was gone. Castiel didn't even notice when the world started to blur around him, the next time he open his eyes he'd been crying silent tears but alas he was home.

_Don't forget about me._ "I will never forget. You have my word."


End file.
